The Bonfire!
by XXCullenXX
Summary: Alice and Rose have a bet with Bella while she is at a party that Alice has organised. Bella agrees to the bet. But will she regret her dession to gamble with her sisters? Rated T because im paranoid.
1. The Bet!

**Here is another little story that I have come up with. hope you enjoy it!  
I dont own any of the characters in this story they all belong to SM, im just jusing thm for my own amusement. If i did own them then i would have Rob pattinson and Jackson Rathbon as my personal slaves, but sadly that isnt the case. lol.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting on the sofa in the living room of the Cullen's house. I had my legs pulled up so they were close to my chest, with my old tattered copy of Wuthering heights balancing on my knees.

It had been nearly 6 months since I had been turned into a vampire by the love of my life and my now fiancé Edward Cullen. Edward and I had been in a car accident about 7 months before. I lost a lot of blood and Edward (being a vampire) didn't have a scratch on him. He brought me back to him house where is father, Carlisle, who is the best doctor in Folks bandaged me up to help the bones that I had broken heal. I loved Edward with all my heart and I knew that he loved me, so when Carlisle told Edward that I could die, instead of loosing me he decided to bite me so that I would become a vampire. Now that I was immortal there would never be a problem with up being together forever. Six months down the line I have been able to control my thirst for human blood. I have actually surprised my family by my ability to control my thirst. My family and I live on animal blood. Edward told me when we first met that his family considers themselves to be "vegetarians". So now I am a normal vegetarian vampire (if there is such a thing).

I stopped reading my book and sat in silence listening to the voices up stairs. I could hear Jasper in his room listening to music. Edward was watching something on the TV in his room. But then I heard footsteps moving around on the floor above me, I recognised then straight away as my sisters Alice and Rosalie. I knew they were looking for me and that was never good. I put my book down on the table and got up to leave the house, but Alice got to the door before me and blocked my way.

"Bella, you love us both right?" Alice asked me in a voice that always makes me feel nervous.

"Great, the "prove how much you love us" card" I thought to myself.

"You know I love you" I replied looking at both of them.

It was Rosalie how spoke next. Out of the whole Cullen family Rosalie was the one who found it the hardest to accept me as a human, but now that I had been turned into a vampire, she has become a lot more welcoming towards me, which makes me happy and I know it makes Edward happy to see us getting along.

"There is a small bet that I and Alice have when we are in school. Every year before we graduate, we organise a bonfire. Ever one comes because Alice organises one hell or a party" Rose looks at Alice and smiles. "Obviously it wouldn't be much or a party if there aren't any guys there, so, naturally we invite and many guys and we possible can. Our bet is, to see how many guys you can make out with in one night" I looked at her with a stunned look on my face.

"Obviously there is going to be alcohol involved, it is makes it easier if they are drunk. And if they all go back to school saying who they made out with, your name is going to come up a lot, and you don't want that sort of reputation do you."

Alice looked at me with a massive grin on her face. "Oh come on Bella, it's only a bit of harmless fun!" I still couldn't believe what they were talking about.

"How does Jasper and Emmett feel about this?" I asked looking at both of them.

"Oh they know how much we love them and we would never leave them. But it is easy to persuade them". Rosalie grinned as she said the word "persuade".

"How did you persuade them exactly?" I asked looking at Rose.

"Watch!"

Rose went to the bottom of the stairs and called up.

"Em, I'm going out. I'm taking the Jeep".

Emmett's jeep was his favourite car and he never let any one, not even Rosalie borrows it. Before I knew it Emmett was in the hall with us.

"No your not! You know no one drives that car apart from me!" , but Rosalie already had the keys in her hand and headed to the garage, with Emmet on her heels. Me and Alice followed her.

When we got into the Garage, Rose was going to put the key into the door of the car, but Emmett was there first and had his hand over the key hole.

" You are not taking this car Rosalie!" Emmett said through clenched teeth.

In one very quick movement, Rosalie had Emmet against the jeep, she had pushed his arms behind his back and help them there with her hands. Their faces were inches apart now. Rose then kissed Emmett very passionately, still not leaving go of his arms, but Emmett was really strong, he rolled over to that Rosalie was again the jeep still not breaking from their kiss. Then the sound of a car door opening broke the silence. " I'm taking the jeep" Rosalie said with as much smugness that she could put into her voice. Before Emmet could say anything Rose was in the car and starting the engine. I heard a low growl from Emmet's throat as rose drove away. He stormed out of the Garage and back upstairs.

" See persuasive isn't she" Alice said to me smiling. " Now all you have to do is persuade Edward to let you play".

" So I'm doing this whether I like it or not" I said to Alice. She nodded.

We walked our of the garage back into the living room.

" Fine I'll do it, when is the bonfire?"

"Tomorrow night, I'll take you because I'm going as well. Now go and ask Edward if you can go". She smiled at me and skipped out o the front door.

I sighed and started to walk upstairs. I knew Edward was in his room, so that's where I was going. I walked to the top of the stairs and down the landing to Edward's room. His door was closed, I opened it to see what he was doing.

**Whoo. Is Edward going to let her go. How is she going to persuade him to let her go?  
Well, reveiw this chapter and i shall update the story for you to find out.  
**


	2. Persuading Edward

**Hey second chapter. Will edward let Bella go to the party. Well read and find out.  
I dont own any of this. they all belong to SM.**

Edward was lying on the bed with a book above his head and head phones in his ears. I walked a quietly as I could through his room, so that I was at the end of the bed. I knew I couldn't hear me because he had his head phones in, and because, I'm the only one in the house who's mind he can read. That was a good thing.

I crouched down at the end of the bed so that I would be able to jump on him.

I jumped off the floor and onto the bed. But the bed was empty, he had moved just a second before I had. Suddenly I felt his arms come around my waist. His head was resting on my shoulder, his mouth inches from my neck.

" I hope you weren't trying to sneak up on me. You know that it never ends well" he said as his lips moved up and down my throat.

On the contrary, this was going to end very well in deed.

" do you know about this bet that Alice and Rosalie have?" I asked him and his lips were moving to a very sensitive part behind my ear.

" My family has los of bets, how am I suppose to know all of them" he said moving his lips back to my neck. I turned around so that we were facing each other.

" Well this bet that they have dragged me into is too see how many guys I can make out with at the bonfire that Alice is organising for Tomorrow"

Edward pulled his face back so that I could see into his eyes. He didn't look to happy.

" why would I let you do that?" his expression had changed now so that now he looked very amused. " What am I going to get for letting you do this?".

" Well, you get me!" I smiled at him. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. My arms were wrapped around his neck, my hands were tangled into his beautiful bronze hair. While he was kissing me back, I felt his hands move down from my waist, down past my thigh. His hands stopped at the back of my knees. He pulled my legs up so that they were around his waist. As he did this I fell onto the bed. My hands were slipping under his shirt, my hands moved up and down his chest. When I got to the bottom of his shirt I grabbed it and pulled it up so that the skin of his chest is exposed. Then he pulled his shirt over her head so that he had nothing on his top at all. He kissed me in a way that he had never kissed me before, even when I was human. He pulled back from me.

" Why are you asking for my permission to do this bet?" he asked

" Because I don't want to hurt you or make you unhappy" I replied, quite taken aback by his question.

" Bella, you could never make me unhappy, I love you so much that there is nothing you can do to hurt me either"

" So I can take part in the bet, thing?" I asked

" yes, if that is what you want to do" he answered back.

I kissed him again, and he kissed me back. I let go of his neck and pulled my hands down so that I could unbutton the shirt that I was wearing.

" _oh hell with the bet, I'm going to persuade him any way_" I thought to myself. I knew where _this_ kiss was going.

Now that I had persuaded Edward to let me go out tomorrow night, I had time to worry about other things. What was Alice going to make me wear. I would be quite happy to go in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but I knew that Alice would want to dress me up so that I would draw all the boys' attention onto me. I really didn't want that, but I had agreed to do this bet so I just had to get on with it.

" What are you thinking about?" I heard Edwards's velvet voice from above me.

"Nothing, I'm just worrying about what Alice has planned for me tomorrow night"

"What do you mean, has planned?" he asked, his voice sounding rather confused.

" What is she going to make me wear? You know she see's me and a human size Barbie doll that she can just dress up".

A huge grin covered Edwards's face, that meant he agreed with me. Great.

But then, Edwards's expression changed so that he looked concerned.

" What's the matter?" I asked, hearing the fear growing in my voice.

He looked over to the wall on the left side of his room. That was where Jasper and Alice's room was.

" What is she going to make me wear?" I asked him.

He didn't answer me. I sat bolt upright on the bed and looked at him with the dirtiest look that I could put on my face. ( to use on him anyway, that was quite hard).

He sighed. " stand up". He took my hand and lead me off the bed so that we were standing in the middle of the room. I grabbed my robe that was on the head bored of the bed. Edward did the same.

" I know I'M going to like this, but you will probably have a different opinion". The grin had returned to his face.

" she is thinking about putting you in a blue silk dress, that is slashed from here" He put ne of his fingers at the top of my right thigh, he drew his finger diagonally down so that his finger ended up just above my ankle of my left leg.

" to here. Buts that isn't my favourite part about this dress…".

I pit my hand up to stop him from speaking.

I walked out of his room and headed for Jasper and Alice's room. I was so Angry with Alice. She knows how much I hate dresses like that, and she wants me to go to a bonfire in it. What was she thinking?

When I got to their room I knocked the door, only because I knew that Jasper was in there. If it was only Alice, then I would have knocked the door down.

" Hello" I heard Jasper say from in side the room.

I opened the door.

Jasper was sitting at his computer, playing a game.

I had only been in this room a few time. It was much bigger than Edwards's room. But Edwards's room was a lot lighter. The forest that was outside the windows kept a lot of the light out. But, I thing Jasper and Alice prefer it that way any way.

" Hey Bella. What's up?" he asked me, not moving his eyes from the computer screen.

" Hey jazz, where is Alice? I really need to speak to her"

" I don't know where she is, she must have gone hunting or something"

" she went hunting on her own?" I asked, knowing that he was lying to me.

" she must have gone with Rose" he said. I'm not a good lira, in fact I'm terrible at it. But Jasper was worse that I was. His body position became very stiff as he sat at the desk still not looking at me.

" No. Rose is in her room with Emmet, I heard them not 20 minutes ago".

Now he did look up at me.

I turned my head as I heard a small clattering sound coming from inside Alice's closet. I looked back at Jasper.

" Gone hunting has she?. Don't lie to me jazz, you are worse than me at it" .

I walked over to the closet and opened the large doors. Her closet was bigger that her bed room. How many clothes did this girl need?. At the far end of the closet I saw Alice holding the dress that Edward had described to me when I was in his room and a pair of blue shoes that were easily 6 inches high.

I looked at her with only anger in my face. She simply looked back at me, giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

That's it; I felt an argument coming on.

**What do you think? Reveiw this chapter just to make sure im on the right track, writing wise.  
**


	3. What was she thinking!

**Uh Oh. Alice is in trouble lol. hope you enjoy this chapter. i enjoyed writing it.**

I stared at Alice, and then at the dress that was in her hand.

"I hope you are not going to make me wear that for the bonfire?" I demanded. I was so angry; I knew that that even if jasper was sending calming waves towards us, it wouldn't do anything to change my mood.

"Don't you like it?" Alice asked me, sounding quite up set.

"Yes Alice I like it, but it really isn't suitable for a senior bonfire party. I am not wearing that!" I could hear my voice calming down now, I looked back at her bedroom, and saw jasper staring at us, and I knew he was working really hard to keep us both calm. I smiled at him.

"Look Alice, I'm not saying that you can't dress me up, but I'm not going in a ball gown". She looked at me. Judging by her face she was very happy. She placed the dress back on the rack and ran past me towards the doors of her closet.

"You can go now. Girls only. Get out!" she said as she grabbed Jasper by the arm and pushed him out of the room.

She came back into her closet. I had been in this room before, and I knew where all Alice's clothes were. She went over to where she kept her skirts. She pulled out a long denim skirt, a short denim skirt, a very short denim skirt.

She then went over to where her jeans were kept. She brought many different styles of jeans out. There was one pair of skinny jeans that I had my eye on.

"Here's the deal Bella. You can pick what you want to wear, but either your legs or your boobs have to be showing. It is only fair, they were the rules me and Rose went by." She sounded quite serious now, but I knew Alice could never to too serious.

" you're serious aren't you?" I asked her

She nodded and smiled. I Pointed at the pair of skinny jeans that I wanted to wear.

Alice grinned. " boobs it is then."

She then went over to where all the tops were kept. She brought out several low cut vest tops, and three corsets. One green, one red and one blue. She looked at me, kind of pushing the blue corset towards my face.

" Fine I'll wear the blue one!" I said, nearly shouting. But I wasn't mad, I was just so happy that she didn't make me wear that blue gown thing. That was way too much leg showing for me.

She handed me the jeans and the corset and gestured for me to try them on.

" Can I run back to my room for 2 seconds?" I asked her. She looked quite confused.

" oh sorry, yea sure, come back quick though, I need you to try these on"

I handed her back the clothes that she had given me.

I ran back into Edward's room and headed straight for my closet. I knew what I was looking for. I pulled out a white strapless bra from one of the draws and white thong from the other draw. I ran into my bathroom to get changed, put my robe back on and then I run back to Alice's room.

When I got back to Alice's room, I saw my outfit for tomorrow night laid out on the bed.

" get changed, I'm looking for shoes to go with the outfit." Alice shouted at me from the closet.

I took my robe off and threw it on the bed. Grabbed the jeans and pulled them on. I picked up the corset from on the bed and went to out it on, but then Alice was shouting at me.

" you can not wear that with that", she said pointing first to my bra then to the corset that was in my hands.

" What no one is going to see my bra!"

" yes I know that Bella, but the deal was boobs or legs, you chose boobs. Put a push up bra on"

" I don't have a push up bra, I've never needed one".

Alice sighed.

Alice ran back into her closet.

" What size are you?" she shouted

" 34 C" I answered, not quite understanding why I was answering the question. Me and Alice had a lot in common, but we did not have the same bra size.

She came back in holding out a push up bra. That was my size.

" Alice, why…."

" don't ask just get it on and put the corset on top, I need to know how well it fits you to see if I need to make any adjustments to the outfit"

I went into her bathroom and took off my bra that I had brought from my room and put on the push up one that Alice had just given me.

" Wow, they really do push your boobs up" I said to myself. Well, I thought it was to myself, I heard Alice laughing from her room.

" well duh, that's the point" she said, while laughing.

I put the corset on and started to do it up. It was one of those corsets that had lace going up the back, so I needed Alice to finish tightening it for me.

"Alice, how am I suppose to breath in this thing?" I asked sounding breathless.

Alice looked at me as if I was dumb. Oh yea I forgot I didn't have to breath. I knew I was a vampire, but I was so use to breathing I forgot that I didn't have to any more.

" sorry I forgot" I said. I was slightly embarrassed that I forgot that I didn't have to breath.

Alice finished tightening me up. She tied a small knot at the bottom of the corset and stepped away. Well, she was right about the bra thing. My chest had been pushed up and I had a huge cleavage.

" If the guys don't look at me after you have done this to me, I will kill you!" I said jokingly

" Oh they are going to look at you, I promise you that" she replied with a small grin on her face.

" well, do you need to make any changes?" I asked her

"Nope"

" Can I take them off then, this corset isn't that comfortable"

"Nope" . now she was laughing

" What? Why not?" I asked her. I was quite annoyed now.

" Calm down Bella. You need to get use to it, it will be comfy when you wear it out tomorrow night if you wear it for a few hours today. You don't have to go out, just wear it in the house if you like" she replied.

Oh my gosh, she was serious. I could not go out of this room dressed like this.

"Bella, just go downstairs, no one is going to care what you look like"

" Fine" I left the room and headed downstairs.

" in seriously regret agreeing to this bet" I said to myself as I walked down the stairs.

**Reveiw please!.x**


	4. WOW!

**This is the only time i have writen from edwards POV in this story. i hope i got it right. **

**Edwards POV**

What was Alice doing to Bella up there. I knew how uncomfortable she was when it came to her appearance. Personally I didn't care, she always looks beautiful to me.

" whoa, Bella really isn't happy". Jasper was sitting in a chair with a book on his lap.

" whys isn't she happy?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the keys of my piano.

" I don't know, you're the mind reader" he was looking at now. He looked slightly pissed off.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I continued to play the lullaby that I had written for Bella when we first met.

"Shit! What has Alice done to you!" I heard Jasper basically yell as Bella came through the door. Now I did look up from the piano. I had seen what Bella looked like when Alice had got the opportunity to dress Bella up. But today, Alice had gone way over the top. Mind you, I wasn't complaining, she looked hot.

Bella was standing in the door way, giving Jasper a very evil look.

Normally, it is Bella's face that I cant take my eyes off, but after Alice had dressed her up like this, it was her breasts that I could not take my eyes off. Whoa, she didn't need to sleep with me to persuade her to go out tomorrow, she could have just dressed like that, she could have anything she wanted looking like that.

" wow, Alice has done a good job with you this time" jasper was looking at Bella standing in the door way.

" Jazz, please keep your thoughts to yourself, my fiancé, remember". I hated it when they thought of her in _that _way.

" Ed, I'm married to the most beautiful women in the world to me, but look at her. What else am I suppose to think". He had a huge smile on his face. He was pointing at Bella, who I had to admit looked very angry.

But then she laughed. ( why did she never do what I expected her to). She walked over to Jasper, she bent down so that her face was close to the side of his.

" Jazz, I'm still a lot stronger that you, so please keep your thoughts your self, I really don't want to hurt you" she was smiling.

Jasper turned his head so that he was looking at her in the eye.

" Yes ma'am" he got up from the chair that he was sitting on and came over to me on the piano.

" you know that me and Emmett see Bella as a sister, but you heard my thoughts when Bella came in, so I'm begging you, please keep her away from Emmett, his thoughts are going to be a lot worse than mine. You know about the comments he makes when she is " covered up". And I wont be able to calm you down if you get angry" Jasper was leaning against my piano grinning to himself as he imagined me kicking the shit out of Emmett.

" Where is Emmett?" I asked, I heard the concern in my voice

" I think that he has gone hunting with Rose and Carlisle. So I suggest that you go out before they get home" But jasper was cut off by Bella clearing her throat.

" um, I'm not going out like this" Bella was gesturing to her choice of clothing.

I got up from my piano and walked over to her. Jasper went back to sit in the chair, just in case any arguments start.

" Well it is either go out, or withstand Emmett's comments when he gets back".

She looked at me, with a smug look on her face.

" well, his comments wont bother me, because I know how much stronger I am than him. And I know Rose will end his sex life if he says anything about these" she pointed to her chest. I wouldn't put it past rose to do that for Emmett. ( for a short period anyway).

" I'm also not that worried because, I know that if Emmett does anything out of line, you will protect me", she put her arms around my neck and brought her face only a few inches to mine.

"And how exactly do you want me to protect you from Emmett".

She placed her lips onto mine and kissed me. She brought he lips up to my ear.

" Use your imagination" she whispered.

She moved her head away from mine just as Carlisle came through the door.

As Carlisle came into the living room Bella removed her arms from around my neck.

" Bella, what has Alice done to you?" Carlisle asked when he came into the living room. I could tell he was laughing under her breath.

" You look lovely Bella, but do you think it is a good idea to have her around Emmet when she is looking like _that_". Carlisle was pointing out Bella's clothes.

Just as Carlisle had finished his sentence, Emmett and Rose walked through the door.

" Wow, Bella, you look amazing, this didn't take Alice long" Rose was the only one who had spoken to Bella normally in the last half hour.

" I do look good. But you will be even more surprised at the fact that Alice gave me a choice about what I wanted to wear" Rose's mouth dropped to the floor, as did everyone else's in the room.

" she gave you a choice? She never does that! What did you say to her?". But just as roes was about to finish her question Emmett came into the room.

Let the argument commence.

**Emmetts turn to compliment on Bella's atire in the next chapter. but you will have to reveiw thsi one to find out what happens.  
xx**


	5. Emmett Need i say more

**Thanks for reveiws! i want more though. i dont care if they are good or bad i just want your oppinion.  
Anyway enjoy this chapter!.**

**Edwards POV**

We were all standing in the living room when Emmett came in. I looked over to Jasper, I could tell he was working really hard to calm the room down. ( It wasn't even that tense yet).

"Hey guys, what you are all standing around for… Whoa Bella, what the hell happened to you" Emmet was looking at Bella the way he usually did when Alice dressed her up. His eyes were lingering a little longer on the top half of her body that they usually did though.

He then has a small smile on his face.

I growled at him through clenched teeth.

" Emmett, keep your thoughts to your self, if you don't mind. I've already told jasper not to do it and he seems to be listening to my warnings".

All the eyes in the room ( apart from mine and Bella's) seemed to look at jasper with pure shock. " What!! I'm only a man, and I mean,_ look_ at her"

Emmett did. His head was then filled with very inappropriate images of Bella. That was it, I was seriously pissed off. I heard a snarl escape from Rosalie's lips, she was up set that Emmet could look at anyone In that way apart from her. I clenched my hands into fits, one behind Bella's back and the other at my side. But before I could pull my hands back to hit him, I realised that Bella was no longer leaning against my arm. She was standing in front of Emmett. Her face was expressionless. She pulled back her hand and slapped Emmett in the face. She hit him so hard that the sound of her hand hitting his face made all the birds in the forest outside the house fly away.

" don't you _ever_ look at me that way again Emmett, or I swear I will kill you, if I don't then she will" she jerked her head to where Rosalie was standing.

Bella left the room, she was obviously angry with Emmett, but I could tell that she was upset because she hit him. Rose wasn't far behind her, she stopped in the door way and turned to Emmett. " We will talk about this later" she said. She was livid. I was so glad I wasn't Emmett right now.

**Bella's POV**

I ran upstairs and went straight to my room. When I got there I slammed the door shut almost breaking it off the wall. I started pacing up and down the room. How could Emmet look at me like that, and how could he look at me like that when rose was in the room, standing next to him. I stopped and looked in the mirror that was in the room. I couldn't stand the look of myself. This is what had caused all the arguments downstairs. I went over to my closet and pulled out a jumper and pulled it over my head. I didn't look better but I felt better that I had covered myself up.

I heard rose coming up the stairs, she came into the room.

" Bella, I'm so sorry about Emmett, I know he can be difficult to be around even when we don't make an effort to look nice. But he crossed the line today and I just want to say sorry".

She sat on the bed and I sat next to her.

I looked up at her, she was obviously upset, if he could cry I bet she would have been sobbing right now.

"Rose, this isn't your fault, you shouldn't be apologising to me." I smiled at her

"If it is any ones fault it is her in the other room" I made a point of shouting that so Alice would hear.

" yea I know that, but I feel like it was my fault. I knew Alice was going to dress you up today. I should have kept him out longer" she had her head in her hands.

I heard someone coming up the stairs. We both looked at the door.

" Bells, can I come in?" it was Emmett. I looked at Rose. She shrugged.

"Fine, come in" me and rose both stood up from the bed. Emmett came in with his hands in his pockets. He looked like a young school boy who had been sent home because he did something wrong. Rose left the room, making a point of giving Emmett a very angry look as she walked out.

Emmett was in the room now and walking over to me.

" Bella, I'm really sorry for what I said. Well I think thought would be the correct term to use at the moment" he looked at me and smiled. I was still pretty mad with him s my expression hadn't changed from when we were down stairs.

" Bella, you are practically a sister to me and I know I can be a lot to handle when you girls make an effort to look at that" he moved his hand up and down in the air to gesture at my current ensemble of clothes.

" But, I don't mean anything by it. Am I not allowed to comment on how pretty you look"

I giggled.

"Yes, you are allowed to say how pretty we look, but you can not think the stuff you did when you were down stairs, not unless it is about Rosalie" I smiled.

"Oh by the way, she is pretty pissed off with you; I think you better go sort things out with her" I pointed at the door. Emmett came over to me with his arms wide apart. I walked over to him and gave him a hug, he hugged me back.

" so, we're ok now?" he asked

" yea, were fine" I answered enjoying the hug. Emmett had never hugged me before. It was sweet.

We separated from out hug.

" I'm going to sort things out with Rose. Love you bells, see you later" he smiled at me and headed for the door.

" Love you too Em, see you later".

I walked back into the room and took of the jumper that I had put on before Rose came in. I lay on the bed and looked at my watch.

Oh god, only a few hours left before the bonfire. Alice was probably in her room sorting out the make up and hair stuff for me. Then the door opened and Edward came in. what was he going to say to me now.

**awwww, sweet! **

**REVEIW PLEASE!**

**XX**


	6. seriously why did I agree to this!

**Hey. sorry that the chapers are shot. they will got longer i promise.  
I enjoyed writing this chapter, i felt i needed to bring our Edwards sacrastic side lol.**

Edward came into the room and lay on the bed next to me. He picked up my hand and kissed it.

" Are you alright?" he asked me, still holding my hand.

" yea, I'm fine. I feel better now that I have sorted everything out with Emmett. How is everyone down stairs?" I asked turning my head to face him.

" Jasper is just reading a book, it took all his energy to calm the room done once Emmett came in. Carlisle is doing something from work and I think he has gone slightly deaf after you slapped Emmett" he turned to face me, His face was so calm and beautiful, you would never had thought if you saw him now that only 10 minutes ago he was ready to rip Emmett's head off.

" Was it really that bad?" I asked him

" Not a lot of things can hurt vampires, but that was painful" he said while he stuck one of his fingers in his ears. He then turned to smile at me. He rolled over so that he was practically lying on top of me.

" I don't blame you for what you did, Emmett was way out of line today, he deserved everything he got" he lowered his head so that he was able to kiss me. Normally, in situations like this one, Edward kisses me to make me feel better, but this kiss was different. This was a kiss that I knew all to well, he wanted something, and I think I know what it is. My lips started to move in sync with his now. Edwards spear hand that was resting on the bed before was now moving slowly down my chest, down to my waist to my hips. His hand lingered on my hip for a while before it moved once again down to my thigh. His other hand that was holding mine was now on the opposite thigh. He then wrapped his hands around my thighs and pulled them up so that my legs were around his waist. His hands moved back up my body to find my hands. When he found my hands he lifted my arms up so that they were above my head. The kiss become more passionate now, I felt Edward trace my bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. That did it for me. I was still stronger that him, not a lot but strong enough so that I could chance the position we were in. I flipped my body around so that he was now on the bed and I was lying on top of him. My legs were still firmly around his waist, but I had his hands in mine and I had pushed his arms above his head like he had with me only seconds before. I let his hands go and placed my arms on either side of his head. I could feel Edwards's hands moving down from my shoulders, down my back until he found the bottom of my corset. I could feel his hands pulling at the lace that was holding the corset together. The corset slackened on my body, oh god that was a lot more comfortable that before.

What I did next, never ever happens. I brought my hands behind my back and took hold of his hands and removed them from the bottom of my back. He stopped kissing me.

" I'm confused. Why did you stop me undoing your corset?" he asked me, looking as confused as he did when he asked me that question.

" You know if mess anything up with this outfit, Alice will kill you" I said. He looked at me. He nodded in agreement.

" oh well, can't blame a man for trying" he smiled at me and shrugged his shoulders. I kissed him and stood up. I walked over to the mirror on the wall and looked at my hair. What was Alice going to do with it later. I was actually scared.

Edward got up and was walking towards the door. I turned around.

"Oi, you come back here" He turned to face me.

" What? What did I do?" he turned to come back to me.

I turned around and pointed to the back of my corset.

" You undid it, you do it back up. Do you know how long it took Alice to do this earlier?"

He shock his head and came back to me. I could feel his hands on my back and pulling at the lace that did up the corset. I took a breath in as Edward pulled the corset tighter.

"Sorry, Is it to tight?" he asked me sounding concerned.

" No, its fine. Alice did it a lot tighter than this"

Edward tided a knot at the bottom of my corset and moved his hands up my back and onto my shoulders. He bent his head down so that he could kiss my neck. I rolled my head to the side so that he could kiss the whole side of my throat. His hands were then on my hips again. Again I stopped him. I turned to face him.

" You only just did me up from last time. I don't want you to get in trouble with Alice" I put my hands around his neck kissed him. This really wasn't helping the situation. I pulled away and took his hand and led him out the door. Alice was walking out of her room at the exact same moment.

" Oh Bella, I was just coming to look for you. Its time to do your hair and make up" he smiled at me. She looked down at my corset.

" What have you done to the corset?" she was looking at Edward now, she was really annoyed.

"Am I not allowed to kiss her. Its not my fault that it was going somewhere" he smiled and raised his eye brows at Alice.

Alice sighed "men".

"Ahh we to try to annoy you as much as possible" there was so much sarcasm in his voice it was funny.

"Right, me and Jasper are going hunting. We will be back before you go to the bonfire" He gave me a peck on the cheek and went downstairs.

Alice was looking at me, her expression was very hard. I didn't like it.

"can't you to control your selves for 2 minutes?" she asked me

"What! I was upset he was just trying to cheer me up that's all" I answered back.

Alice didn't say anything. Instead she took my hand and took me into her room. She was going to do my hair. Oh god what was she going to do to me?

She sat me down in the chair that she has on her bathroom. I was facing a huge mirror with lights all around it. I thought I was a movie star or something. On the counter under the mirror, was a number of different cosmetics, from eye shadows to lip glosses. She had obviously been up her organising this while I was down stairs, because all the different shades of blues and pinks would look really good with this outfit.

Oh well, lets get this over with.

**What is Alice going to do to Bella?**

**read to find out!  
XX**


	7. The reaction

**Bella's POV**

I was very surprised about how quick Alice was doing my hair and make up. Normally I would be in this room for hours doing my hair and even longer doing the make up. But I was only in there for about a hour. Alice had kept my hair simple. She had curled it so that I had very loose curls going through my hair, then she tied it up into a side pony tail so that the curls were draped over my shoulder. And she put a blue flower in where my hair was tied to hide the band that was holding my hair in place.

My make up was simple too, light blue eye shadow, black mascara and a tine bit of eye liner just on the top of my eye and she put a light pink lip gloss on my lips just to finish it off.

When she had finished I looked in the mirror. I was actually quite surprised what I saw. Alice had done my hair perfectly right so that it just fell over my chest distracting the eye from my huge cleavage.

" Bella, come and pick what shoes you want to wear" Alice called at me from deep inside her closet. I went into the closet to see that she had already decided of 2 pairs of shoes, but I could pick what ones I liked.

As to go with the rest of the outfit, both pairs of shoes were blue and had very high heels. The first pair of shoes that I saw she was holding were Midnight blue, open toe stilettos with blue stones on the front. The heel on these shoes was easily 5 inches. I could barely walk in a straight line what I was wearing flat shoes. I don't think those were the shoes I was going to wear later.

The second pair of shoes were a very similar style, open toe, high heeled stiletto but there were no stones on these one. There was a very small bow on the back of the shoe though ( Alice could never to plain). The heels on this pair of shoes were still high, but only about 3 inches. I could walk in 3 inch heels ( I think).

I pointed at the second pair of shoes. Alice smiled at me and gave them to me to put on. I went to sit on the bed to put the shoes on.

"Right, now it is my turn to get ready" Alice said to me. I totally forgot that she was coming with me tonight.

" What are you going to wear tonight?" I asked her. She had so many clothes, I don't know how she decided on one outfit.

"Wait and see! Right you go downstairs, I will be down in about 20 minutes". I looked at her in utter astonishment. 20 minutes it had taken her hours to get _me _ready to go out tonight. How was she going to do all that she did to me in 20 minutes.

" Okay. Can you really be ready to go out in 20 minutes?" I was still in a state of shock at this point.

" yes of course I can. I'm slightly offended that don't believe me" she looked at me and smiled.

I went out of her room and headed back to mine. I had recently bought the whole Jane Austin collecting and I hadn't started reading them yet. I picked up my copy of sense and sensibility and went down stairs.

When I got into the living room. I saw Emmett on the couch with the remote to the TV in his hands, flicking through the channels. Roes was sitting on the floor with a fashion magazine and Carlisle was sitting in a chair reading a huge book. As I came through the door, everyone in the room stared at me. I didn't like it that much.

" Bella, you look lovely. Where is it you and Alice are going tonight?" Carlisle asked me, looking up from his book just for a second

" we are going to a bonfire at the beach. Alice organised it. I actually don't know where it is thought" I replied as I walked over to the sofa. I sat down and opened my book. I actually didn't know where Alice was taking me tonight, oh well I trusted her ( I think).

A soon as I had started to read my book, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. As she had said, she was downstairs with me in 20 minutes.

" Hey everyone. Are Jasper and Edward back yet". I had totally forgot that Edward had promised to be back from hunting before we left.

" No, there not back yet. Why?" Emmett asked from the sofa

"No reason. Edward just said that they would be back before we went out" Alice answered his.

" Hey Em, did you put the things I asked you for in the back of my car?".

I looked at Alice as she spoke to him. What had she asked him to put in the back of her car.

" Yea, I got loads. This should be a good party!" he replied with a huge grin on his face. That grin was always on his face before there was trouble.

" Well Bella, we better go. We cant be late for our own party" she giggled as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the garage. At that same second, Edward and Jasper came through the door.

" Whoa, girls. You look great" Edward said as he came through the door. The next thing that happened made me and Alice Laugh.

Jasper lowered his head so that his eyes were on Alice's feet. Edward did the exact same thing but looking at me instead of Alice. And in a synchronised movement, they both lifted their heads and scanned our bodies with their eyes. It was rather amusing to watch! Me and Alice giggled and at the same time as out men eyed us up.

"Right boys, we have to go. We have a party to get to!" Alice said as she went over to kiss jasper. I did the same to Edward. I kissed him on the lips, his hands slid down my back and onto my waist. I pulled away from the kiss before I got carried away with it.

" See you later" I said. I bit my lip as I turned away from him. Me and Alice made out way to the garage yet again.

When we got to the garage, I turned to Alice.

"What did you ask Emmett to put in the back of your car"

Alice smiled at me. She pressed a button on her keys and the back end of her car flipped open. Inside the back of her car was a big red cooler box. I had some idea about what was going to be in there. She came to my side at the back of the car and opened the lid to the box. Inside the cooler there was about 3 dozen bottles of beer 3 large bottles of Vodka.

"Wow, this is going to be a good party. Lots of drunken teenage guys. We are going to kill Rose at this bet" , I looked at Alice and then I smiled at my self.

We got into the car and pulled out of the garage.

"Where exactly are we going tonight?" I asked

"Oh, we are going down at La Push" she replied looking

"La Push?. How come you organised the party down there. You know that you are not this".

La push had its own residential pack of werewolves. That wasn't a good thing when there was a coven of vampires not 10 miles up the road.

"Don't worry about it. I talked to Jake and he lifted the treaty for tonight. But no doubt Sam will want to keep watch"

Jake was one of my oldest friends (and he was also the Alpha werewolf), but we hadn't seen each other in a while, due to the fact that I was now a vampire. Alice was the only one in my family (apart from Carlisle and Esme, who were lovely to anyone) who would be civilized with them. I ended the conversation there.

"What exactly do I win, if I win the bet tonight?" I asked Alice, sounding very casual.

"Well, that part of the bet is a surprise" she kept her eyes on the road.

"You don't know yet do you?" I looked back her trying to meet her gaze.

"No, we haven't decided yet. But if you do win, we will figure something out by the end of the week" she looked at me and smiled.

**Next few chapters is going to be on the bonfire. i know it took me a while but i wanted to write about the girls getting ready and stuff.  
I dont own any of the characters. SM owns everything.  
XX**


	8. The bonfire!

**I finally got to the party, lol. This was fun to write to i hope you enjoy it.**

**Bella's POV**

Me and Alice were the first ones to get to La Push. She got the box out of the back of the car and set it down on the sand.

"Bella, we are going to need wood for the fire later. Do me a favour and go get some" Alice asked me and pointed to the tree's that were around the beach.

I ran towards the trees. I was still strong enough to snap wood with out using any tools. I ran past trees, snapping of branches as I went. When I had enough I turned around and headed back to Alice.

By the time I got back, Alice had put some kind of decorations up around the beach where the party would be. Paper lanterns had been scattered around. Alice had put candles in each lantern, she would light the candles when it got dark.

" Good, that should be enough. If we need more we will get some later" she took the wood off me and placed it in a pile in the middle of the sand. There were rocks that she had put in a circle. They must have been meant for seating or something.

We had been there only about 10 minutes when the first lot of people started to arrive.

Jessica was the first to arrive with a few boys. I knew them from school, but I didn't know their names.

Jessica came over to me and Alice.

"Hey girls, where is everybody else, isn't this suppose to be a party?"

"Jess, you are the one who is early, everyone isn't suppose to start turning up for another 10 minutes"

I looked at Jessica's outfit, she was wearing a pink low cut vest top and a white skirt with pink shoes with a small heel, she had a small silver bag resting on the crease of her elbow. She opened her bag and pulled out a small bottle of vodka.

"Oh well, we may as well have a little drink before the boys get here" she grinned and opened the bottle of vodka and drank from it. She handed it to me, I didn't want to be rude so I to the bottle off her and drank from it. The vodka tasted disgusting. It burned the back of my throat. Breathing around Jessica wasn't helping me. I had been hunting the day before yesterday so I wasn't thirsty at all but I knew tonight was going to test my self control.

I gave the bottle back to jess and she offered it to Alice. She put her hand up to say no. Jessica drank more from the bottle.  
"Jess, you better keep some for when other people get her" I said to her gesturing to the half empty vodka bottle. She smiled and put the lid back on the bottle.

Alice walked away to pretend to do something. Her and Jessica never seemed to get along, so it was a bit difficult for them to be around each other. I went over to her.

"Alice, I forgot to ask. How many guys did Rosalie make out with when you did this bet last?"

"it was some thing like 9"

"9 guys in one night? Wow, what did you dress her like?"

She smiled and laughed at me.

"you really don't want to know"

" So I have to make out with 10 guys tonight to win this Bet?"

"Yea, basically"

I looked at her with a disapproving look on my face.

More people began to Arrive. This time, Mike had shown up with a number of his friends. I knew that Mike liked me, so he wouldn't be hard to get, but I had to get him to drink something before I tried.

I looked around the beach, Most of the guys here were looking at me and Alice. There was only about 6 guys here at the moment, but the nigh was young.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **

The Party had been going on now for about 4 hours. There was a huge fire in the middle of the beach. People were sitting down on the rocks that were around the fire drinking, making out and I wouldn't be surprised if people started to have sex on the beach right now. Nearly all the alcohol that people had brought was gone. The Alcohol that me and Alice brought on the other hand hadn't been touched. This party was going to go on for a little while longer.

By my count I had made out with 5 guys tonight. I knew I wasn't going to win the bet, but I had promised Alice that I would do it until the party finished.

I looked over at Mike. He was pretty drunk by this point.

"Why not make the last one a easy one" a thought to myself as I walked over to him. I had got the hang of this by now, walking over to guys, talking to them, flirting with them and making out with them. I did feel guilty doing this to Edward, but he was the one who said I could do the stupid bet. But I would make it up to him when I got home. Well, after I had gone hunting. I wasn't thirsty, but being around humans didn't help, and kissing them made it worse. And I knew that Edward wouldn't even kiss me on the cheek if I smelt like all the guys here.

I walked over to mike and sat next to him.

" Hey mike. You enjoying the party?"

"Yea, it is amazing. Fair play to the Cullen girl, she can throw one hell of a party" he said, me could barley get his words out he was so drunk.

" I'm going for a walk. You want to come with me, keep me company" I looked at him and smiled. As I had thought, he was all to willing to come with me. He got up from where he was sitting and followed me.

We walked up the beach for a little while until we cam to some rock pools.

" So how are things going with you and Edward?" He asked me. This was the question that people had been asking me all night, and as planned I had told them all that we had finished due to a very nasty argument.

I told him the story that I had told all the other guys tonight. He looked upset, but I knew that inside, he was really happy.  
"Bells, I'm really sorry"

I looked at him. I knew he was lying through his teeth.

" Ok, I'm not sorry that you spilt up. That guy was a freak. The way he looked at you, it just went through me."

We came to a small collection of rocks and sat down.

" Are you sure you are ok? I don't like to see you upset, even if it is about that jerk."

"Yea I'm fine" I answered him. Trying to sound really upset.

He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side.

"You're a good friend Mike. You know that don't you"

"Yea, I know. I just don't like to see a girl cry. Especially you"

"Why especially me?" I asked, knowing the answer to the question before he answered it.

" I like you Bella. A lot. But I know you don't see me in that way."

Right I was going to do it now, this was just to easy.

"But what if I did?" I asked him. He looked down at me looking into my eyes.

He bent his head down and kissed me. I still hadn't got over the strange feel of kissing humans. For over a year now, the only lips I had ever know where as cold as ice and as hard as marble. Mikes kiss was soft and warm. I didn't practically enjoy it, but I had to keep up the act for a little longer.

I kissed his back, but I fear that was one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

**whooo, cliff hanger. reveiw if you want to find out what happens betwen bella and Mike.**

**XX**


	9. Family

**Right, next chapter. sorry about the cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter, i thought it was good lol.  
Ive writen the first half of this chapter from Jasper's POV. i actully find that the guys are easier to write for than the girls are. i dont know why.  
Anyway, enjoy. Btw, you will see a darker side to Mike in this chapter. its only becasue i dont like the guy.!**

**Jaspers POV**

I was sitting in the living room of my house reading a book. I was really bored. There was nothing to do. Edward was on the piano composing something, Emmett was sitting on the sofa with the remote to the TV in his hand and Rose was looking through magazines.

If Alice was here I would find something to do. But she wasn't, she was at the beach with Bella and this party she had organised.

Alice has always been good with people. People enjoyed being around her, and when she threw parties everyone she knew would turn up.

I knew her, why wasn't I at that party.

I got up from the chair I was sitting in and made my way to the garage.

" Where are you going?" I heard Edward ask me from over by his piano.

" I'm going to see my wife. I'm so bored in this house" a replied as I walked out the door.

"Ill come with you. Need to see what Bella is up to" Edward said as he got up from his piano.

"Do you honestly think that is a good idea. I'm surprised the dogs let Alice and Bella down there. If you go down there god knows what will happen"

"Then why are you going down there. It doesn't matter who they are. Three Vampires is three vampires to them"

"Alice told Jacob that I would probably be coming down. So he knows who it is if they catch my sent.".

Edward sat back at his piano and I headed for the garage.

I picked up the keys for the vanquish. ( I hadn't asked Edward if I could borrow his car. He was going to kill me when I got back).

I opened the door to the Vanquish and got in. Before I put the keys in the ignition I felt how angry Edward was.

"JASPER, GET OUT OF MY CAR NOW"

Edward was in the garage now, looking at me with pure rage in his eyes.

I smiled at him and laughed. I put the keys in the ignition and started the engine. I drove out of the garage and sped onto the road.

"_Don't worry. I wont ruin the car" _I thought, knowing that Edward was still able to hear me.

I got close to La push and I could feel so many emotions all in one go. A lot of people were happy at this party and nearly all of them were drunk. It was quite fun to be around. But then I felt emotions that you don't normally feel at a party. Lust (well you sometimes felt this at parties), fear and guilt.

I stopped the car not far away from the beach and got out. I followed the emotions that didn't feel quite right at a party.

**Bella's POV**

I had been alone with Mike now for about 20 minutes. I was starting to get a bit strange being around him now. He had started to kiss me, and I kissed him back. It was part of act that I was putting on for tonight.

Mike was still kissing me. It was very easy for me to keep my hands by my side. Unlike when I kissed Edward, I had no desire to put my arms around Mike's neck.

Mikes hands how ever were not at his side. One of his hands was on the back of my neck while his other hand was on my knee.

I stopped kissing him and pulled away. I had finished the bet now. I knew I had lost the bet. I had only made out with 6 guys.

"What's the matter?" Mike asked me when I pulled away.

"Nothing, why?" I asked

"You pulled away. Why?" He asked sounding offended by my actions.

"I don't know" I felt his hand on the back of my neck tighten. I knew if I wanted to I could break away from his grip, but I would break his wrist in the process. I did want to break away, but I didn't want to hurt him.

"Don't you like me Bella?" Mike was looking into my eyes now; his voice had suddenly gone stern and angry.

"Of course I do Mik…" At that moment Mike crushed his lips onto mine. His hand on the back of my neck tightened so that it was hard for me to move my head (Not impossible, but a bit harder to move). His other hand moved up my leg and onto my waist.

With the hand on my waist he pushed me off the rock that we were sitting on, onto the sand. I tried to shout, but it was impossible when Mike's lips were against mine.

I was lying on the sand now, Mike was forcing him self on top of me. I tried to kick him off but he was surprisingly heavy. I put my hands against his chest and pushed, but before I could put my full strength into it, he grabbed my wrists with the hand that as behind my neck and raised them above my head. The hand that was on my waist moved across so that is was on my stomach. He moved his hands so that he was very close to the top of my jeans.

I heard something in the woods behind us, the sound was to quiet for Mikes ears to pick up, but I defiantly heard something, I just didn't know what it was.

Mikes hand was getting dangerously close to the button of my jeans. My arms were still above my head, struggling to break his grip.

Both his hands were then moving so they were on my chest. Now I was starting to get scared. Mike moved his lips from mine and moved them down to my throat. As soon as my mouth was free I screamed from the pit of my stomach. But his hands were on m face in seconds.

" Don't do that" he said looking straight into my eyes. His lips moved back to my throat, his hands still not moving from my face.

I heard that noise again from the woods. This time I knew what it was.

I heard Jaspers footsteps running along the beach, Mike was to pre occupied with my throat to notice that someone was coming behind him.

"I would get up if I were you!" Jasper growled at Mike. I had never seen Jasper look so angry. It was really quite scary in the dark.

Mike removed his lips from my throat and looked at Jasper.

Jasper bent down and grabbed a handful of Mikes top and pulled him off me and slammed him against the nearest rock. Jaspers hands were now at the cuff of Mike's neck. I was still lying on the ground. Even though I was a vampire, that experience has shaken me.

"How dare you do that to her. I swear if I wasn't worried about _her_ right now, I would kill you" Jasper was saying this throw gritted teeth. I knew he was being serious. Jasper probably would kill him if I wasn't here. At this point I really didn't care what he did to him.

Mike hadn't said a word since Jasper had turned up, then again Jasper hadn't given him a chance to speak.

"Get out of here. I don't want to see you near her again" he said pointing at me.

Jasper let go of Mike and threw him on the sand. Mike got up and took one step before Jasper was speaking again.

"Just a word of warning! I'm nothing compared to what Edward will be like when he gets his hands on _you_" Jasper hadn't turned to face Mike while he said that. Mike ran down the beach back to where everyone else was.

Jasper came over to me and picked me up. If I could cry I knew I would be sobbing right now. Jasper put his arms around me and pulled me into a huge hug. I put my arms around his waist and put my head on his shoulder. He placed one hand on my head and stroked my hair trying to calm me down. Even with Jaspers ability to control emotions, not even he could help me I needed to go home. I needed Edward!

"Bella, where is Alice? I need to go tell her I'm taking you home"

I pointed to the other end of the beach.

He let go of me and sat me on one of the rocks. He ran down the beach and was back within 10 seconds.

He came back and picked me up again, he put his hands around my waist and walked me to where he had parked the car.

I got into the car and put on my seat belt. Jasper got in the drivers side and started the engine.

We didn't speak until we were out of La Push. I was still shocked and Jasper was livid.

"Why did you come down to the beach?" I finally asked him.

"I came down to see Alice to see what she was up to. But you caught my attention first. Thank god!"

"Thank you Jasper".

He didn't reply, he obviously knew why I was thanking him.

We got to the house and got out of the car before Jasper had stopped it. I ran through the door leading into the house. I knew Edward wasn't in the living room so I ran straight up stairs. I ignored the calls of concern from my family as I ran past them. I knew Jasper would tell them why was home.

Edward was in him room, listening to music on his bed. I ran through the door and jumped at him. I needed him right now to comfort me. I would let him be angry in the morning.

"Bella, what's the matter? Why are you home so early?" He asked me. I didn't answer, I just put my head on his chest and my arms around his neck. He wrapped him arms around me. Pulling me closer to his body.

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong. I need to know."

I lifted my head to speak to him. But he must have been listening to Jaspers thoughts, because his face changed from being concerned to pure anger.

I knew I hated Mike anyway, but after what happened tonight I didn't want to know what was going through Edwards head.

Someone was coming up the stairs.

Jasper was standing in the door way of Edwards room.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jasper asked me, still sounding Angry

" Yea, I'm fine" I lied. Clutched a handful of Edwards shirt in my hand. Edward was rubbing my back with his hand. He didn't take his eyes off Jasper. I heard a car coming up the drive way. I knew it could only be Alice as everyone else was in the house. Alice came into the house. I could hear her footsteps through the hall.

"Bella. Bella! Where are you?" Alice was shouting through the house.

"In here Alice." Jasper said from the room. I still couldn't say a word. Alice came running into the room and sat on the bed next to me. She held her arms out so that she could hug me. I got up from Edwards chest and hugged Alice. Alice pulled me so that I was sitting on her lap. She put one hand on my head and stroked my hair and started to rock me. I felt a large amount of pressure move from the bed. I knew it was Edward who has moved. I looked over Alice shoulder and saw that he was standing next to Jasper. Jasper was simply looking at Edward and I knew he was asking him a question with his thoughts. And I knew what and who they were about.

**Hmm, well then.  
You know what im going to say. reveiw please. i love them.  
XX**


	10. 2 angry vampires and Emmet

**Its Edwards POV next. What will his reaction be to what happened at the beach?  
Read to find out.**

**Edwards POV**

"What happened at the beach?" I was looking at Jasper trying my very best to keep my voice low and calm for Bella's sake. I was so angry. I knew I shouldn't have let her go tonight. Something else crossed my mind before Jasper had change to answer my first question. Why hadn't Alice see this happening? I mean, it wasn't exactly a small thing that she could look over.

I heard Jasper in my head so I concentrated on his voice. For now.

"_Well, I went down to the beach to see Alice. Well you know that. When I got to the beach I could feel how scared Bella was, but I didn't know it was Bella till I was actually on the Beach. So I went down onto the beach to see what was happening. Then I heard someone scream. And I knew straight away who it was. I got onto the beach and saw... Well, you know that too, since you have been in my head" _

Jasper looked at me. I knew how much he cared for Bella, he hated to see her like this. Even though she had been turned into a vampire, I knew how much this would have shaken her.

I headed for the door with out another glance at Jasper.

"_Where the hell are you going?" _Two voices shouted at me in unison. I looked around at Jasper to see him glaring at me, and I saw Alice with the exact same expression on her face as she comforted Bella.

"I'm going to go have a word with Mike." I tried to keep my voice quiet enough so Bella wouldn't hear me.

"_you are not going on your own. I'm coming with you. _I _haven't finished with him yet"_ Jasper replied in his head.

I nodded at him. I didn't know what Jasper had planned for Mike. I didn't want to know. I had my own plans.

Jasper and I turned towards the door, but the girls noticed us leaving.

" Ill ask you again. Where the hell are you going?" Alice was looking at me and Jasper, I could tell that she was angry but trying to hold it back, yet again, for Bella's sake.

"Alice, I need to calm down. So I'm going for a drive with Jasper, and then I'm going to come back and sort this out!" I answered her question as calmly as I could, even though my answer was still said through gritted teeth.

Me and Jasper left the room and headed downstairs. I just wanted to get in my car and go. Now! But I knew that everyone downstairs would have questions.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and as I thought, I was bombarded with questions.

"Edward, is Bells okay?" Rosalie was the first one to ask me how Bella was.

"What do you think Rose. If it was you would you be okay?"

I walked past Rosalie with out a second glance. I heard her go upstairs.

I walked to the Garage and went to get into my vanquish. The Volvo wasn't fast enough. I started the engine as Jasper got in. As soon as the car began to move I saw Emmett emerge from under his jeep.

"Hey, where you to going?" He asked in a very casual tone. I got out of the car to answer him.

"We are going for a drive. Ill be back later" My tone of voice still hadn't changed. And I saw Emmett had noticed that.

"What's the matter with you? god, you are always angry about something." he asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice. I was seriously not in the mood for Emmett's sarcasm right now. I pushed him against a wall and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Hey, What the hell? I only pointed out that you are angry. This only proves my point" he gestured to the grasp that I now had on him.

I let him go and his feet were able to touch the ground.

"Jazz, I heard Alice and Bella are back. Did they enjoy the party?"

" That is sick Em. Even for you." Jasper snarled as he replied to Emmett's question.

"Right, what the hell happened at this party. First Edward pins me against the wall for commenting on his current mood. Then you practically bite my head off when I ask how the girls enjoyed." Emmett looked really pissed off now and slightly concerned by me and Jaspers responses.

"You don't know do you. Where have you been for the last half hour" Jasper asked with pure shock in his voice.

"Well, I've been hunting and then I came back in here to work on my car. I had literally only started when you two came in.

"Why what happened?"

I looked at Jasper. I knew I couldn't tell him because I knew that if I mentioned that scum bags name, I wouldn't be able to control my reaction.

"Mike Newton nearly raped Bella." Jasper said in his normal voice, but I knew how angry he was in his head.

"WHAT!! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN" Emmett screamed. Great now we had got Emmett involved.

"At the party. apparently Rose and Alice had a bet with Bella to see how many guys they could make out with in one night. Bella tried to bring the number back up by making out with…_him_, but he took it too far, way too far" Jasper practically snarled the word "him".

"Is Bella okay? I mean she must be pretty shaken!" Emmett was really concerned now. I knew that Emmett loved nothing more than to poke fun at Bella, but he never means any hard by it. But if anything happened to her, or Alice, he would turn into the protective big bother that they saw him as, and I had no intent on stopping him protecting Bella at this moment.

"Yes, she is shaken, but other than that I think she is okay." I answered him. I had allowed myself to calm down before I spoke again.

"So, are you _really _going for a drive to calm down, or trying to think of a way of killing Newton without giving us away." He asked me and jasper with a grin appearing on his face as he ended his sentence.

"Bit of both actually. That's why Jasper is with me. Still don't know what I'm going to do with Newton though!" I could feel myself getting angry again. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Hold up! Did Bella ask you if she could do this?" Emmett asked looking at me.

I suddenly felt a extremely guilty. I was the one who said that Bella could go to that party. It was My fault that Bella was upstairs in the state that she was.

"Edward, you cant feel guilty about this. It isn't your fault. Bella would have gone even if you said no" Jasper was trying to improve my current mood.

"I know, I know. But if this happened to Alice wouldn't you feel…" I didn't have change to finish my sentence before a thought came into my head.

I ran out of the garage and went up stairs. Why hadn't Alice seen this happening. I knew that her visions would go when she was in La Push because of the werewolves, but normally see's things that will affect the family.

I got into my room to find Bella sitting on the bed. She had changed her clothed. She was now wearing a old pair of jeans and a long sleeve tee-shirt.

"Bella, where is Alice?" I asked her.

" I don't know, she went out about 10 minutes ago with rose. I don't know where they went. Why?" she asked me. I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Just need to ask her something that's all, don't worry about it"

Where the hell was she!

**Where has Alice gone?  
Surprise in the next chapter, but i need your reveiws before i will upload it.  
XX**


	11. Angry Pixie!

**Thanks for the reveiws.  
here is the next chapter of the story. I know it is a bit short, i have tried to make them longer.**

**Well enjoy.!  
**

**Alice's POV**

Me and roes had decided to go visit Mike Newton and see what he had to say for himself. Of course my concern now was for Bella back at home, but I was also worrying why I didn't see any of this happening. I knew this would be going through Edwards mind as well.

When we got into the town, we had to find him. It wasn't hard, I recognised his scent from the party.

He wasn't hard to find. We found him walking along the main road through folks. I could tell that he was still drunk, I could smell it on him from here.

"What are you going to say to him?" Rose asked me. I knew she was angry about what happened tonight, because it was her idea to do the stupid bet.

"I don't know if I'm going to say anything. I would feel much more satisfied if I snapped his neck!" I said back at her.

"Oh, that's a bit of a over exaggeration don't you think." Rose said when she was walking behind me.

I turned around to face her. How could she think that was a over reaction. I know that He could never hurt Bella, but the fact that he tried to… to rape her. I couldn't begin to imagine how she must be feeling. Mike was her friend. Or so she thought. How could he take advantage of her like that. I was getting really angry at how calm Rose was being about the situation.

"Over reacting! Is that really what you think Rose. Bella is my sister Rose, and like it or not, she is yours too!" I growled at her. I wasn't one who showed when I was angry, but Rose was seriously pushing my limits here.

"What! You think I don't care about Bella. Of course I care about her. But I thinking snapping Newton's neck is a bit of a over reaction. I'm sure there are plenty more things that we could do to get back at him, but killing him is not the answer we are looking for here". She stared at me. I knew that saying that she didn't care for Bella was a lie, but I'm just so angry at the minute.

I looked over my shoulder to see the bastard walking across the road. He fell down onto the road, obviously still to drunk to realise if he was hurt or not.

I looked at Rose, I didn't know what I was going to do, but I certainly wasn't going to stand here and do nothing while the guy who hurt my sister was there.

I started to walk over to him, then suddenly I heard the sound of screeching tyres. I looked up the road to see a car speeding down the road. The driver was doing 90 MPH easily. Who ever it was, didn't slow down when they saw him standing in the middle of the road, in fact I think they sped up.

I looked over at Mike, who was still standing in the middle of the road, and I looked at the car, that was still speeding down the road, getting closer and closer to him. Then it the car hit. Even with vampire senses, the incident was quick, but I could still follow it. When the car hit him, his body bounced over the hood of the car and the roof, I could hear the bones in his chest, arms and legs snapping. Then with a thump he fell, onto the ground. I listened for a heart beat. There was one, but it was very faint. I looked down the road at the car that had hit him. I recognised it, it was Jessica's car. Jessica had been at the party with us, had she seen Mike go off with Bella ,that must be it. Jessica and Mike have been on and off since Bella arrived, but I know that Mike has a thing for Bella.

I watched as the car drove around the corner. Well, now that Jessica had done this, there wasn't a lot that me and Rose could do.

"Should we go back to the house?" Rose asked.

"Yea, we will in a minute. Lets just move him off the road. He has several broken bones, but he is unconscious, so when he wakes up tomorrow, he is going to be in a lot of pain. Carlisle can see to him if someone decides to call a doctor." I replied, not really caring if he was alright or not.

We left and went home to see how Bella was.

**Jessica's POV.**

Why didn't Mike want me. Why did he ALWAYS go running back to Isabella Swan. I mean, she wasn't even that pretty, but had to admit the last few months there had been a serious change in her, but I couldn't put my finger on it. She started to look like the Cullen's every day.

After seeing him go off with her when I was at the party, I was really hurt. Me and him had only just broke up yesterday, and already he was going back to her.

I don't know why he was so obsessed with her, he knew that she was with Edward Cullen. That is the only thing I envy about her. Edward Cullen is the hottest guys in school and he went for her. Like I said, Bella isn't the most interesting person. Why did all the guys like her. Before she came to town, all the guys would look at _me._

I was still at the beach with a few people. I noticed Alice Cullen leave around a hour ago, and I saw Bella and mike go about half a hour before that.

I got up and left the beach to go to my car. I got into my car and drove home. I had a bit to drink while I was at the party so I was a bit tipsy while I was driving.

I tuned a corner and saw someone who I really didn't want to right now. Mike. He was so drunk that he must have fallen on the floor. I stopped the car and watched him. He stood up again and before I know what I was doing, I slammed my foot onto the gas pedal and was speeding towards him. I got closer to him and I could see him looking straight at me, but he was probably so drunk that he didn't know who was driving. This was just to perfect. I could get my own back and no one would know about it.

I could feel the car getting faster and I hit him. I could hear his body it the hood of my car and then he rolled over the roof. I kept going until I got to the end of the street. I slowed and looked in my mirrors and I saw someone standing on the sidewalk. Alice and Rosalie Cullen. Where had they come from? How long had they been there? And most importantly how much had they seen?.

I started the engine and drove away. _Oh my god. What if they saw me. Would they tell the police._ I was panicking as I got home. What was I going to do if they did tell someone. I would have to cross that bridge when I came to it, but for now, I was just happy that I got my chance to get Mike back.

**Alice's POV**

When we got back to the house, we headed straight upstairs to see how Bella was. When we got to her room we found Jasper sitting on the edge of her bed while Edward was lying down with Bella against his arm.

When me and Rose entered the room, they both looked up at us.

"Where have you two been?" they asked in unison.

I looked at Edward, I could see that he was trying to read my thoughts, so I started to sing songs in my head to annoy him.

"Stop trying to get into my head. God, can't a girl have some privacy!" I shot back at him.

"Not when you have me as a brother and certainly not when have a situation that the one we have now" he replied, rather calmly.

"We went out to see if we could find Mike Newton anywhere." Before I could finish my sentence, Bella had got up off the bed and was walking towards me.

"What! Alice, what are you thinking? That is a really big risk if you have…" I cut her off by putting my hand to her face.

"Bella, calm down, we didn't do anything. But if we were given the chance we probably would have. Someone got there before us and did a better job than we would have done." I said to her, dropping my hand at my side.

"Who got there first, and what did they do to him?" Bella asked. She sounded concerned. I don't know why.

"Jessica sort of run him over" I said back to her. I looked over Bella's shoulder to see Jasper and Edward trying to hold back a laugh. I looked at Bella, she did no have the same expression as her brother and fiancé. She looked angry. Very angry in fact. Why was she angry that Jessica had run Mike down, I would have thought that she would be happy that that scum bag had what was coming to him.

I looked over at jasper, who suddenly burst out into a fit of laughter. I looked at him, not understanding why he was laughing so much.

"Sorry, but she is going to do the same thing in about 2 seconds" he replied to my look and pointing at Bella.

I looked at Bella, I could see her expression changing. And then just as Jasper said she burst into a laughing fit. After about 3 minutes of laughing, she pulled herself together and came back to talk to me.

"I'm sorry Alice, but the image of Jessica running Mike down is just to funny to ignore". I thought back to the moment where I saw Jessica speed up her car to hit Mike. She was right, it was rather funny. I small giggle escaped my lips and I looked at Bella.

"So where is he now?" Bella asked.

"At the side of the road where Jessica hit him. We thought it best that he didn't get hit by anymore cars tonight" Rose said, speaking for the first time since we got back.

I heard the phone ring down stairs. We all listen as Carlisle answered it.

We listened to the conversation on the phone. Apparently someone had found Mike on the side of the road and taken him to the hospital and they need Carlisle to go to the hospital to look him over. Carlisle agreed to go into work and then hung up the phone.

He then came up the stairs and into his office to get his bag. He then came into Edwards room where we were all standing.

"Alice, was Mike Newton at your party tonight?" he asked around the door.

"Yea, he was" I answered through gritted teeth. I wondered if Carlisle had noticed my reaction.

"Well, he was hit by a car and is in hospital…" before he could finished his sentence, I said something out loud that I should have said in my head.

"I know. I was there when it happened." I suddenly felt five pairs of eyes looking at me in shock.

**Uh oh! Thats actully the name of the next chapter lol. I NEED reveiws on this chapter because ive never writen from Jessicas POV before and i need to know that it was alright.  
Ive finished the last chapter so i will post that next. Please reveiw!  
xx**


	12. Uh oh!

**Final chapter. this took me quite a while to write so tell me what you think**

**Also, i was up untill the early hours of the morning finishing this, so i need you to tell me if it was a crap ending or not.  
**

**Alice's POV**

"You knew someone was hurt and you didn't tell me! Alice, why didn't you tell me? Mike could he really hurt." I had never seen Carlisle mad, it just didn't happen.

"I have my reasons Carlisle. Everyone in this room has a reason." I gestured around the room.

"Well, I hope it is a very good reason. Other wise all of you are in so much trouble! I have to go. We will ALL talk about this when I get home." And with that Carlisle walked out of the room.

I looked around the room to see everyone looking at me.

"Well, done Alice. You got us all in trouble for something you and Rose did." Edward said to me while still lying on the bed.

"Oh come on Edward. Out of all of us here you have the most reasons to want to do something like this to Mike Newton" I said glaring at him.

He didn't answer me, so I too it that he agreed with me.

"So what are we going to do now?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I guess, we wait until Carlisle come home and then we tell him what our good reason is" I said, now turning my attention to Bella, who was sitting on the side of the bed next to Edward.

"Why is everyone looking at me. I don't want anyone to know about what happened at the beach. The only reason everyone in this room know about it is because Jasper found me at the party. otherwise I would never had told you." I was shocked by Bella's response. Was she being serious. Would she have honestly, not told us that Mike tried to rape her is jasper didn't find her at the party.

"Bella. You can't be serious. You would have had to tell us. Why wouldn't you say?" I asked still shocked.

"Because, I knew that you would all react like this. And if Jessica didn't run Mike over then one of you would have. Indefinitely" she answered back, looking around the room.

"Bella. You do realise that we would have found out eventually. Just because Alice couldn't see you and Edward can't read your mind it doesn't mean that I wouldn't know something was wrong. I can still feel your emotions, so I would know if something was wrong with you. And we would all react like this because we all love you and we don't want to see you hurt" Jasper said. We all looked at him. I looked at Bella and she could see that we all agreed with him.

Bella looked at him and smiled.  
"I know that. and I love all you too. But, I would have found a way to handle this on my own. You guys cant be there every time something happens to me" she said looking around at us. I looked over to Bella to see that she was holding Jaspers hand.

"Bella, we have to tell Carlisle and Esme. They will be concerned if we don't, besides that is the only way I can see Carlisle letting this whole leaving Mike Newtown on the road thing" I said. I knew she was going to let me tell them, I had had a vision seeing us all in the living room talking about it, and what we were going to do about Mike.

"Fine, but can we try and keep this from Emmett. I know he will go mad if he finds out".

I looked over at Edward. Who was looking quite guilty.

"Umm, sweetie. Emmett already knows. I told him when me and Jasper went down to the garage." He looked at her. I knew by the look on his face, he was sorry for what he had done.

"Great. So everyone knows. Well, all we have to do now is wait for Carlisle to get home" Bella said as she moved across the bed to lie next to Edward.

** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***

Carlisle wasn't long at the hospital. He was back within 2 hours. As soon as I heard his car in the garage I walked into Edward and Bella's room.

"You ready?" I asked them, but they question was for Bella.

"Yea, I guess." She said as she got up off the bed. Just at that moment, we heard Carlisle call us from downstairs.

"Kids, I want everyone in the sitting room. Now!" he shouted up the stairs so we all could hear. Carlisle never shouted, he must be really annoyed.

Me, Jasper, Bella and Edward walked out of our rooms and headed for the stairs, we met Rose and Emmett on the way.

"What is all this about. What have we done?" Emmett asked

"I don't think its what _we've _done, more like what _I've_ done" I answered back at him. By this point we were at the bottom of the stairs. Everyone else continued into the living room but Emmett just stopped.

"No way! I am not having a row for something that out little pixie vamp did" Emmett was making his way back upstairs.

"Emmett Cullen! You get down here this minute!" Esme was at the bottom of the stairs calling after him. She had her hands on her hips and didn't look very happy.

"I refuse to take the blame for something that I don't even know about" he continued to walk up the stairs. At this point, Esme run vampire speed up the stairs. She caught Emmett by the ear and pulled him back downstairs.

"Owww. Mom!" Emmett protested as Esme dragged him into the sitting room and sat him on the sofa.

I walked into the room and joined my siblings on the sofa facing Carlisle and Esme.

"Now, will someone like to explain to me why Mike Newton was found with several broken bones on the side of the road" Carlisle asked, but he was looking at me so I thought id better answer.

"He was hit by a car. I told you that." I answered him.

"Yes Alice, but why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you take him to the hospital? What could he have done for you to leave him on the side of the road after you saw what happened to him" Carlisle asked me. I could see concern in his face, but not anger like I had expected.

I looked at Bella. She nodded and answered the silent question that I asked her.

"At the party. something happened with Mike and Bella. it made everyone really angry so I went to look for him to give him a piece of my mind, but someone got there before me and run him over. I know it is harsh, but when I saw that I really didn't care, if he lived of died." I answered honestly.

Carlisle looked shocked by my response.

"What happened at the party? is that why you girls were home so early?" Carlisle asked looking back and forth from me and Bella.

"Mike tried to rape Bella at the party. I couldn't see anything because of the dogs down in la push so I didn't know what was happening. If Jasper hasn't found her I don't know what would have happened."

"Is that true Bella. Did he …" Carlisle didn't have change to finish his sentence before Bella answered him.

"Yes, its true" Bella answered not looking Carlisle in the eye.

No one said anything for a few minutes then Esme spoke.

"No one looked shocked by what Bella has said apart from me and Carlisle. Did you know about this?" she asked looking at all of us. We all nodded out heads.

"If id had it my way none of you would have found out." Bella said. Carlisle, Esme and Emmett looked at her shocked, everyone else had heard her reason.

"Bells, why would you not tell us something like this. This is huge. You would have had to tell us." Emmett said looking around Rose and me to meet Bella's eyes.

"Em, you guys cant be there all the time when I screw up. It was my mistake to allow myself to be with mike on my own when he was so drunk. I should have known he would try and pull something like this." Bella said looking at Emmett.

"Bella, honey, you are part of this family now. And anything like this, you should be able to tell us. We will always be here to help you. All of us are" Esme said to her, bending over and taking Bella's hand.

To Esme it was so natural to her to be a mother. She was always so supportive, and she loved us all, no matter what we did.

"Esme, I know that, but I have to learn to take care of myself" Bella said back.

"But that still doesn't solve what we should do to that scum bag for what he did to Bella" Emmett said.

"Emmett, I'm just happy that I won't have to see him for the next few weeks." Bella said looking at Emmett.

Suddenly the phone rang. Carlisle got up to get it. We all listened to the conversation, I heard Mikes name mentioned several times, but I didn't know why.

When Carlisle came back into the room we all looked at him waiting for a answer.

"Well it turns out that Mike has suffered sustainable injuries to his head and has to be transferred to a different hospital." Carlisle said.

"What hospital is he being moved to?" Bella asked. She didn't sound concerned, just curious.

"I don't know what one specifically, all I know is that it is in New York. So Bella, I think it will be a bit longer that a few weeks before you see him again." Carlisle said.

We all sat there for a bit before people started to move again.

"Well, I need to go hunting, being around humans all night has made me thirsty. You coming Edward." Bella said. I know the last part of that sentence wan no a question.

**Bella's POV.**

I held my hand out, so that Edward could take it. He did. No surprise there then. We walked hand in hand out of the house and into the forest. I did need to go hunting, but that wasn't my main reason fro taking Edward. I hadn't been alone with him since I came home from the party.

When we were far away enough from the house. I decide to make my move. I pushed him against a tree and kissed him.

I let go of his hand and wound my hand around his neck. He must have been surprised because he kept his hands by his side.

"What's the mater. Don't you want to kiss me?" I asked, trying to sound seductive.

I suddenly found myself against the tree with Edwards arm securely around my waist.

"Of course I do. I'm just a bit worried that your not over what happened tonight" Edward answered, looking in my eyes.

I bent my head forward and kissed him again, this time he kissed back. Yet again, I wound my hands back around his neck and into his hair. I pulled away and looked at him.

"I'm fine. As long as I'm with you nothing is ever wrong with me" I said before kissing him again.

He kissed me back passionately. I felt his hands move down my waist and onto my legs. I jumped up so that my legs were around his perfectly formed body.

This had not been the best day of my life, but it was just happy that I didn't have to see Mike for the foreseeable future.

Edward was making this day a lot easier by simply being with me.

I felt Edward starting to kiss my neck. I leant my head to the side so he could kiss the whole side of my throat.

This was going to be a fun night!

**Thats it. ive finished this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Reveiw and let me know what you think while i try and think of another story to write.  
XX**


End file.
